<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>canine by fishysama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520297">canine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama'>fishysama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goretober 2020!!! [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Domestic Violence, Experimental Style, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, M/M, Mild Gore, Physical Abuse, dark yuki...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>goretober day 30: bitten</p><p>yukina shuts the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goretober 2020!!! [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>canine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door shuts and Kisa’s cries turn into sobs, begging the other in the room that this only worked for baby teeth, that he should just try the pliers again. The other in the room knows that these are just cheap ways to convince him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukina pops Kisa’s jaw up so sharply that if it were at another angle, it would kill him. There was the canine, tied tightly around the base with twine, now soaked in blood and gums torn and Kisa’s tears and snot swirling with it and making it drip down his chin. The yellow, inner area of the tooth was beginning to show, splitting the gum in half horizontally. Once again, an unfortunate angle for Yukina’s desires. It was getting close. He says Take a step back. and Kisa obeys marvelously. He’s learned his lesson without the punishment being given, but that doesn’t make Yukina want to give the punishment less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisa begs words that don’t process in Yukina’s mind because he pulls the door open and slams it shut again without volatility. Kisa screams as the tooth comes flying out. At the sight, not the sensation. It was a taste of his vanity. He’d rather the pain of pulling for infinitely longer than the thought of curling his upper lip around his teeth while he smiles or getting a partial denture in his thirties because on accident, he bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The neighbors growing concerned and Kisa blinking back tears and Yukina cutting the thread and saying See? This is what you get for disobeying me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://juroguro.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>